


he'll come knocking at your door

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: milktea's saso2017 fills [56]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sleepy Cuddles, alcohol mention, future fic of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: "your idiot brother just showed up at my house"—ennoshita chikara to saeko-san, probably





	he'll come knocking at your door

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=16230257#cmt16230257)  
> (pls watch kimi to boku and yell about it with me)
> 
> i'm sorry about the horrible title whAT IS A TITLE CAN I EAT IT

Chikara was in the middle of a much needed nap when he hears a sudden thump on his front door. He lived in a crappy old apartment with horrible soundproofing and horrible everything, really, except that the rent was cheap and it was close to the station, so he thinks maybe it’s the neighbours having a fight and breaking up for the second time that week. Besides, he’s really tired. Writing essays in the dead of night drains your soul like that.

Then the thump comes again, and this time, Chikara hears the distinct sound of the knob turning. 

He doesn’t feel sleepy anymore.

Whoever is out there jiggles his door again, and Chikara grabs the nearest thing to him—a tripod his classmate left over last time. Hopefully he won’t have to use it, but safety first, right? Lifting his makeshift weapon in his hand, Chikara tiptoes to the door. 

The banging cuts off just as he reaches the genkan. A muffled voice floats through the door.

“Chika? Chikaaa, I know you’re in there... Let me in... ‘S chilly out here.”

Chikara lowers the tripod. “R-Ryuu?”

“Chika! Chikaraaaaa...”

He has to be drunk. Sighing heavily, Chikara places the tripod against the wall and opens the door. Sure enough, it’s Tanaka, damp from the rain, swaying slightly in the doorway. He reeks of beer.

“Ryuu, what are you doing here?” Chikara says, reaching out to steady the other. “I thought you were supposed to be showing your sister around—”

“Was,” Tanaka says, “but I missed you.”

Chikara closes his mouth. He hates that this boy always manages to say the most endearing things at all the wrong moments. He hates that he can’t stop himself from blushing even though he should have expected this by now. This boy does stupid things to his heart, and Chikara loves him for it.

“Come on,” he says instead, shutting the door behind them. “Let’s get you into dry clothes before you catch a cold.”

Tanaka follows him like a child, one hand clutching the hem of Chikara’s shirt and feet slightly unsteady as they cross the living area. There’s a drawer of Tanaka’s clothes here. Chikara sends the other boy into the bathroom with a change of clothes and tries hard not to think about how domestic this all is. The apartment is big enough for two, technically. Chikara has to admit he’s been living off Tanaka’s cooking skills for the greater part of the year. And Tanaka stays over nearly every week, anyway. It wouldn’t be that much of a stretch if he just...

The bathroom door opens, and Tanaka makes his way back into Chikara’s bedroom. “‘M done,” he announces.

“Congrats,” Chikara tells him. He watches Tanaka wobble his way over and flop onto the bed. Like a cat, Tanaka immediately presses up against Chikara, burrowing himself into the nearest source of warmth.

“Nnngh,” Tanaka says. “Chika.”

“You better not puke in my bed.”

“Mm. Won’t.”

Chikara reaches down and pats Tanaka on the back. He keeps his hand there, tracing his fingers up and down Tanaka’s spine until he hears a snore. He sighs even as a fond smile plays at his lips.

With his free hand, Chikara reaches over and plucks his phone from the window sill. He dials, and counts Tanaka’s snores as he waits for the call to connect.

_ “Chikara-kun? What’s up?” _

“Hello, Saeko-san,” Chikara says. “I’m just calling to let you know that your idiot brother just showed up at my place.”

_ “Oh, thank god. He suddenly said he had somewhere to be and disappeared. Tsk, that kid...” _

“He’s fine, just really drunk.”

_ “I asked him to show me the best bars in town, haha. Sorry to bother you, Chikara-kun.” _

Chikara shakes his head before he remembers she can’t see him. “It’s not a bother. Ryuu takes care of me all the time.”

_ “That’s good, then. I’m glad you two have each other.” _

He glances down at the boy practically sprawled across his lap. Tanaka’s drooling. Chikara finds it incredibly adorable. He bites his lip to keep from grinning too much. 

“Are you alright, though, Saeko-san? Do you need a ride?”

_ “I’m fine! My boyfriend’s visiting with me, so we’ll be okay. You just take care of Ryuu for me, okay? Tell him to text me when he’s sober again.” _

“Will do.”

_ “Oh, and Chikara-kun?” _

“Yes?”

_ “I’ve told you before. Just call me Saeko. Saeko-nee-san is fine, too.” _

Chikara ducks his head even though she can’t see his ridiculous blush through the phone. He’s sure she knows, anyway. “I-I’ll tell Ryuu to call you when he wakes up, Saeko...-san.”

She laughs, the sound loud and warm in Chikara’s ear, just like her brother’s. He puts down his phone and gazes at Tanaka, still curled around Chikara’s legs like he belongs there. Chikara yawns. He tugs until his comforter is covering them both, and then lies down next to the other boy and closes his eyes.

It’s the best nap he’s had in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> @puddingcatbae on tumblr/twitter~


End file.
